I'll Be Here No Matter What
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Warning,Just OC's and Yuri. Fio expresses her thoughts about herself and her newly aquired lover, Zafia. Rated T because of Fio O.o... and yuri :P  I know the main character is MS but Idc :P and I will not listen to your complaints. Don't review if nolike


**Kai: Hey guys :D Well I decided to make this because of a little game I was playing with a friend xD This is just a little shot of my character Fio in FF13. Yes, Fio is a seductress O.o a very very scary person if you mess with her O.o... While also being very powerful with magic O.O soooo yaaa XD Some how though, she fell in love with my friend's OC Zafia. As we are rp and Fio is molesting her o...o anyways XD this is just a shot of the two and Fio's thoughts and her time limit since her l'cie mark is close. This is from Vanibia Zie Fio's pov :P Oh just to let you all know, Fang and Vanille are awake in this O.o... even after Orphan so ya XD Warning: Yuri and some language. All rights for Zafia, Selika, Rose, and Leona belong to Oerba Yun Zafia(Zoey :P) and I am just borrowing them for this story.**

**(Edit): I perfectly know that Fio is a lot Mary-Sue ish. To be honest, I do not care. I perfectly know that none of this will make sense to any of you. Also do not care but I see absolutely no rule that I cannot post this up so if you can delete feel free. But I have seen a lot more idiotic writings then this. And I actually might write a fanfic that will have deeper meaning to this. If you do not like it and you have complaints then do not review because I do not care for your complaining because I believe I have will to post whatever. If you have nothing to say to me that is other then complaining of this work, then feel free and not read and leave. Complaining on my writing will not help either. So thank you for you concern but I do not wish to listen to you or your long paragraphs of complaints. I'll post what I wish unless you can delete it off the web. Thank you.**

I lied on my back in my solitude, on the soft grass of Gran Pulse. I had somehow ended up joining this weak group, consisting of l'cie. Their names not important to remember for me, after all, they weren't that hard to defeat. To have them do my bidding was quite simple, even that strawberry pink haired girl. That one looks like she could use getting laid. I remember when I had sex with that Serah girl and that small Oerba girl. Hmm their screams were delightful. So how did I, Fio, end up traveling with these emotional morons? Because I've turned into a moron.

In the village of Vanibia, feelings were discarded. There was no need for them after all, all that mattered was production. Training, hunting, fighting, spawn young from suitable mates who would most likely make great warriors one day. The feelings of love, sadness, jealously, anguish, happiness, or anything of that sort was to only slow down the production. It wasn't needed. I myself, had no such idle feelings. I gave birth to ten children 500 years ago, uncaring as they were taken away to be raised to be true warriors after they were born.

I was the Top Warrior, well respected and I did what I wished. I got whomever I pleased and moved on. I slept with many men and women and sex wasn't all that new to me. I knew how to pleasure them, what different people liked in that area. The villagers weren't all that different from me other than I was the only one privileged to have whomever I wished. All of them were quite similar but three people. The ones I did not understand. Those were Jade, Kion, and Selika. Kion and Selika had something I never had. I was stronger, I was faster, I was cleverer, yet they had something I did not.

Perhaps I was jealous. I hated them for what they had. Jade was a mystery to me too. Always smiling. I didn't understand her. She was the lowest rank in our clan, looked down upon and everyone hated her. Everyone thought she was strange too, I honestly didn't know what to think of her. She was kind. A mystery I could never solve.

My father, Chromos, at the time was Top Warrior. I was around fifteen. He wanted me to punish Kion for doing her strange things again. Looking at flowers and messing up her jobs. In our village, there was no excuse for weakness. So I was going to punish her, torture her, show her, her place. Selika came and protected her though. I still did not understand. She took all the punishment I had to offer. Just for one measly pathetic girl. I didn't understand then either.

When I awoke from my crystal slumber and met this moronic group, I still did not understand. That big oaf was all over that Serah girl, the strawberry pink haired girl also quite affectionate to her. Vanibian's weren't 'loving' to anyone even family. That little boy fawned over the strawberry pink haired girl. That black man got along with about everyone, even his little bird. The Oerba women seemed to hold quite a lot of affection toward each other. That strange, yet powerful, boy called Ice was happy go lucky and seemed to try and smile to everyone. Those other Oerba girls, Rose and Leona I believe even found love with one another, despite Leona losing her former love, Zafia. Kionmo was still as hot tempered as ever while Kion and Selika were often making the eyes at one another. Being just as they had been all those years ago.

It was such a mystery. Idiots surround me, yet I had turned into one of them but unlike them, I was not use to it. I was not use to this odd feeling in my chest, or the pain I felt. The very cause of this pain was older Oerba girl's younger sister, named Oerba Yun Zafia Dusk. Zafia. I had also seduced her when I was this group's enemy and was on the Fal'Cie's side. My master Voran. I was planning to kill them all slowly, have my fun with them. This Zafia was easy to seduce. When we first met, she was trying to look confident though it was obvious she wasn't.

At first, she was merely another pawn like any other. I had my way with her and did what I pleased. Yet something was different. I do not know what, how, or when it happened, but my chest started to feel strange. It hurt at times and I cursed at the strange pain. Back when I had punished Selika, she had predicted that I would have a chance to fall in love and redempt. I doubted the prediction, since she was usually wrong at that time. Yet when that group of morons decided to come and fight against Voran.

I couldn't bring myself to fight seriously with them. In that battle was when I realized that I was idiot just like them. I realized that I had actually, to my horror, fell in 'love' with this Zafia girl. I was even prepared to die for her, what a silly thing. Yet, even the Maker willed me alive. I still to this day do not understand why. After all, I would have thought I would be the last person the Maker would wish to save.

I watched as Zafia cried for me and nursed me back to health, never leaving my side. I didn't understand why though. After all I only used her as a pawn since I met her. She even stood up against her friends and sister for me, though they didn't complain too much. Except Kionmo, we hate each other still even. This love is very strange, the only reason I knew it was love because Selika said it was. If it was any other, I wouldn't of believed it but Selika was the tribe's psychic. She usually didn't exactly lie.

Love. It is such a strange thing. I dated girls and guys at home, uncaringly really. I knew what they wanted so it was easy to just pretend and lie. To actually feel this 'love' was awkward. It was so strange and it made me feel embarrassed. I knew it would be hard for me to even accept it. I watched her though... how she treated me. She gave me something I never had and I finally realized what I hated about Kion, Jade and Selika. They had love and happiness. They had affection.

My father never treated more then anything. Whenever I did something, he was never impressed and he always found someway to say that I failed and should of done better. Now though...

"Fio!" a familiar voice I recognized called to me.

I opened my beautiful emerald eyes, seeing a beautiful girl with dyed blonde semi-long hair and cerulean colored eyes. Her outfit was quite simple. A blacktop under a leather jacket and jeans with a crystalinebelt and a few rips. On her back is a weapon hostler carrying her two swords. she is athletic built and semi muscular. She wears blackhighlaced boots and she was 5'7 tall. A head shorter then me. For me, long flowing red hair that reaches to my knees and is neatly tied in one long braid, my bangs are brushed aside on either of my face though some of the long strands hang at my forehead. I wore a golden headband, red vest with blue dragon designs with a matching skort(short/skirt). Large Naginata strapped to her back. Piercing snake like memorizing beautiful emerald eyes. Most referred me to have a body of a goddess and I put it to good use.

"Hey Zafia." I grinned at the girl as she sat down on the right side of me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Zafia as she stared at me with the loving gaze she always gives me.

I smirked a bit. "Nothing special. What are you up to?" I asked back, rather not talking about that I was thinking about this confusing feeling of love.

I heard the younger girl sigh softly and shakes her head. "Oh nothing... I was just thinking about... what happened with Voran and your brand." she said softly, looking up at the sky.

I stared at her, I knew she was still feeling guilty. She had been under Voran's control, turning her into that dark angel and she had been the one who had almost killed me. She had made the blow, but she had instantly regretted it after she did it. However, I knew that if this love thing was really that strong, then I would have to take it for her to snap out of it. Luckily, it did work but that didn't stop my lover for feeling guilty. I also knew she was afraid of my time limit. I had not completed my focus and Voran was still alive, he had just ran away. I did not know my focus unlike Kion and Kionmo. Their focus was to kill this group of l'cie though knowing them, they would never do it.

"How is your brand?" I heard Zafia ask out to me, without looking at me.

I paused but I sat up, my left hand reached around to the back of my neck and I softly felt it. I paused for a moment, it was almost there, and I didn't have much time left. Yet, I didn't care anymore. I use to want to get rid of it desperately, Voran promised if I had killed all of these l'cie, I would gain my freedom from the brand and I could live on normally. However, without it, I guess I would not have learned a few lessons. In addition, I wouldn't have found the woman beside me. So now, I didn't care as much. What would of I done anyway with my freedom? Most likely continue in my solitude, pleasuring myself but having no one with me.

It feels odd for me thinking this I'm quite... happy is what they call it I believe?

I accept this tragic fate. If I turn Ci'eth then I'm prepared to die, I've been prepared since the fight against Voran. If crystal... well I guess I'll enjoy sleeping on my own.

"It's okay. Still have time." I replied to my lover's question, slightly lying but not completely. I did not have a lot of time, but I still had it.

I watched her as she sighed in relief then lean gently on my shoulder. I smiled as I wrapped my right arm around her and have the hand rest on her stomach. I then listened as she started talking to me.

"I'm scared Fi. I don't want you to turn Ci'eth and have you... trying to kill me. But I also don't want you to turn crystal either. I just want to live a normal happy life with you, forever. Why can't we?" Zafia whispered sadly, eyes half closed in thought.

I softly sighed as I pulled her closer comfortly. "I know... It's just the way things are though." I said softly.

"But it's not fair!" I heard Zafia say loudly, as she made a face full of despair. "I-If you turn Ci'eth... then... then..."

"All of you will have to kill me." I answered for her with a slight frown as she only saddened more.

"I don't want to kill you though! I won't! Fi I-" Zafia said loudly, her head turning sharply toward me but as she did, I interrupted her sentence by locking our lips together in a kiss. I felt her relax and return it eagerly. When I broke it, I looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want to. But if that does happen you need to." I said to her, slightly uncomfortable by the tenderness I was showing but ignored.

Zafia stared up at me, tears brimming in her eyes then closed them as I kissed them away. "But-" she started to say until I placed my left hand's index finger on her soft lips to silence her.

"But." I said as I looked at her deeply, feeling my chest hurt again. It was pounding hard. I guess that was my heart racing. I felt embarrassed at what I was about to say but I mentally shook my head as I held on to my confidence. "I'll always be here. No matter what happens. Body or soul, I'll be here with you. I-" I paused and gulped a bit at the words I was about to say. It still felt weird saying these words... "I love you, Zafia." I finished smiling at her and snickering at her bright expression, most likely pleased in hearing those words since I rarely said them at all.

She flung her arms around my neck tightly. She then whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling it gently. "Promise? Promise to always be here with me?" she said, a soft plead to me.

I gently nodded, my arm still around her. "I promise. I'll be here no matter what happens." I whispered and chuckled as she nuzzled my neck happily.

"I'm glad..." Zafia murmured.

I grinned as I held her in my arms for many moments. Till I lifted her chin and passionately kissed her. I then pushed her down so she lies on the grass on her back. While I was on top of her. I smirked down at her and seductively nibbled her ear then kissed her down her neck, enjoying the small gasps and moans she made, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"W-Wait Fi! W-What about the others? W-We can't do it here-" Zafia stuttered to say and gasps as my hands wander her body, interrupting her sentence.

I only grinned in amusement as I raised my head to look her in the eyes. "Oh let them look. It be a good lesson. And if they want to join... well the more the merrier." I smirked and pecked her forehead.

"Fio!" Zafia playfully scowled but then giggled as she kissed me.

I smiled and returned it. Even though I have never been in love before. I seem to love this girl. I love how she smiles, how she looks at me, her laugh, her body, her kindness yet fierce protectiveness, her shyness, how she easily gets embarrassed and how easily it is to make her make some noise without trying, I love her voice and the sound she makes, the way she calls my name at any time, and even the nickname she gave me. Most of all, I love how she truly loves me, no matter what I have done to her or anyone else. Being a idiot, if it means feeling this way and having this women in my life, isn't as bad as I thought. Cause I want to be with her, be here, forever.

**Kai: Hey guys :D Well I decided to make this because of a little game I was playing with a friend xD This is just a little shot of my character Fio in FF13. Yes, Fio is a seductress O.o a very very scary person if you mess with her O.o... While also being very powerful with magic O.O soooo yaaa XD Some how though, she fell in love with my friend's OC Zafia. As we are rp and Fio is molesting her o...o anyways XD this is just a shot of the two and Fio's thoughts and her time limit since her l'cie mark is close. This is from Vanibia Zie Fio's pov :P Oh just to let you all know, Fang and Vanille are awake in this O.o... even after Orphan so ya XD Warning: Yuri and some language. All rights for Zafia, Selika, Rose, and Leona belong to Oerba Yun Zafia(Zoey :P) and I am just borrowing them for this story.**

**(Edit): I perfectly know that Fio is a lot Mary-Sue ish. To be honest, I do not care. I perfectly know that none of this will make sense to any of you. Also do not care but I see absolutely no rule that I cannot post this up so if you can delete feel free. But I have seen a lot more idiotic writings then this. And I actually might write a fanfic that will have deeper meaning to this. If you do not like it and you have complaints then do not review because I do not care for your complaining because I believe I have will to post whatever. If you have nothing to say to me that is other then complaining of this work, then feel free and not read and leave. Complaining on my writing will not help either. So thank you for you concern but I do not wish to listen to you or your long paragraphs of complaints. I'll post what I wish unless you can delete it off the web. Thank you.**

I lied on my back in my solitude, on the soft grass of Gran Pulse. I had somehow ended up joining this weak group, consisting of l'cie. Their names not important to remember for me, after all, they weren't that hard to defeat. To have them do my bidding was quite simple, even that strawberry pink haired girl. That one looks like she could use getting laid. I remember when I had sex with that Serah girl and that small Oerba girl. Hmm their screams were delightful. So how did I, Fio, end up traveling with these emotional morons? Because I've turned into a moron.

In the village of Vanibia, feelings were discarded. There was no need for them after all, all that mattered was production. Training, hunting, fighting, spawn young from suitable mates who would most likely make great warriors one day. The feelings of love, sadness, jealously, anguish, happiness, or anything of that sort was to only slow down the production. It wasn't needed. I myself, had no such idle feelings. I gave birth to ten children 500 years ago, uncaring as they were taken away to be raised to be true warriors after they were born.

I was the Top Warrior, well respected and I did what I wished. I got whomever I pleased and moved on. I slept with many men and women and sex wasn't all that new to me. I knew how to pleasure them, what different people liked in that area. The villagers weren't all that different from me other than I was the only one privileged to have whomever I wished. All of them were quite similar but three people. The ones I did not understand. Those were Jade, Kion, and Selika. Kion and Selika had something I never had. I was stronger, I was faster, I was cleverer, yet they had something I did not.

Perhaps I was jealous. I hated them for what they had. Jade was a mystery to me too. Always smiling. I didn't understand her. She was the lowest rank in our clan, looked down upon and everyone hated her. Everyone thought she was strange too, I honestly didn't know what to think of her. She was kind. A mystery I could never solve.

My father, Chromos, at the time was Top Warrior. I was around fifteen. He wanted me to punish Kion for doing her strange things again. Looking at flowers and messing up her jobs. In our village, there was no excuse for weakness. So I was going to punish her, torture her, show her, her place. Selika came and protected her though. I still did not understand. She took all the punishment I had to offer. Just for one measly pathetic girl. I didn't understand then either.

When I awoke from my crystal slumber and met this moronic group, I still did not understand. That big oaf was all over that Serah girl, the strawberry pink haired girl also quite affectionate to her. Vanibian's weren't 'loving' to anyone even family. That little boy fawned over the strawberry pink haired girl. That black man got along with about everyone, even his little bird. The Oerba women seemed to hold quite a lot of affection toward each other. That strange, yet powerful, boy called Ice was happy go lucky and seemed to try and smile to everyone. Those other Oerba girls, Rose and Leona I believe even found love with one another, despite Leona losing her former love, Zafia. Kionmo was still as hot tempered as ever while Kion and Selika were often making the eyes at one another. Being just as they had been all those years ago.

It was such a mystery. Idiots surround me, yet I had turned into one of them but unlike them, I was not use to it. I was not use to this odd feeling in my chest, or the pain I felt. The very cause of this pain was older Oerba girl's younger sister, named Oerba Yun Zafia Dusk. Zafia. I had also seduced her when I was this group's enemy and was on the Fal'Cie's side. My master Voran. I was planning to kill them all slowly, have my fun with them. This Zafia was easy to seduce. When we first met, she was trying to look confident though it was obvious she wasn't.

At first, she was merely another pawn like any other. I had my way with her and did what I pleased. Yet something was different. I do not know what, how, or when it happened, but my chest started to feel strange. It hurt at times and I cursed at the strange pain. Back when I had punished Selika, she had predicted that I would have a chance to fall in love and redempt. I doubted the prediction, since she was usually wrong at that time. Yet when that group of morons decided to come and fight against Voran.

I couldn't bring myself to fight seriously with them. In that battle was when I realized that I was idiot just like them. I realized that I had actually, to my horror, fell in 'love' with this Zafia girl. I was even prepared to die for her, what a silly thing. Yet, even the Maker willed me alive. I still to this day do not understand why. After all, I would have thought I would be the last person the Maker would wish to save.

I watched as Zafia cried for me and nursed me back to health, never leaving my side. I didn't understand why though. After all I only used her as a pawn since I met her. She even stood up against her friends and sister for me, though they didn't complain too much. Except Kionmo, we hate each other still even. This love is very strange, the only reason I knew it was love because Selika said it was. If it was any other, I wouldn't of believed it but Selika was the tribe's psychic. She usually didn't exactly lie.

Love. It is such a strange thing. I dated girls and guys at home, uncaringly really. I knew what they wanted so it was easy to just pretend and lie. To actually feel this 'love' was awkward. It was so strange and it made me feel embarrassed. I knew it would be hard for me to even accept it. I watched her though... how she treated me. She gave me something I never had and I finally realized what I hated about Kion, Jade and Selika. They had love and happiness. They had affection.

My father never treated more then anything. Whenever I did something, he was never impressed and he always found someway to say that I failed and should of done better. Now though...

"Fio!" a familiar voice I recognized called to me.

I opened my beautiful emerald eyes, seeing a beautiful girl with dyed blonde semi-long hair and cerulean colored eyes. Her outfit was quite simple. A blacktop under a leather jacket and jeans with a crystalinebelt and a few rips. On her back is a weapon hostler carrying her two swords. she is athletic built and semi muscular. She wears blackhighlaced boots and she was 5'7 tall. A head shorter then me. For me, long flowing red hair that reaches to my knees and is neatly tied in one long braid, my bangs are brushed aside on either of my face though some of the long strands hang at my forehead. I wore a golden headband, red vest with blue dragon designs with a matching skort(short/skirt). Large Naginata strapped to her back. Piercing snake like memorizing beautiful emerald eyes. Most referred me to have a body of a goddess and I put it to good use.

"Hey Zafia." I grinned at the girl as she sat down on the right side of me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Zafia as she stared at me with the loving gaze she always gives me.

I smirked a bit. "Nothing special. What are you up to?" I asked back, rather not talking about that I was thinking about this confusing feeling of love.

I heard the younger girl sigh softly and shakes her head. "Oh nothing... I was just thinking about... what happened with Voran and your brand." she said softly, looking up at the sky.

I stared at her, I knew she was still feeling guilty. She had been under Voran's control, turning her into that dark angel and she had been the one who had almost killed me. She had made the blow, but she had instantly regretted it after she did it. However, I knew that if this love thing was really that strong, then I would have to take it for her to snap out of it. Luckily, it did work but that didn't stop my lover for feeling guilty. I also knew she was afraid of my time limit. I had not completed my focus and Voran was still alive, he had just ran away. I did not know my focus unlike Kion and Kionmo. Their focus was to kill this group of l'cie though knowing them, they would never do it.

"How is your brand?" I heard Zafia ask out to me, without looking at me.

I paused but I sat up, my left hand reached around to the back of my neck and I softly felt it. I paused for a moment, it was almost there, and I didn't have much time left. Yet, I didn't care anymore. I use to want to get rid of it desperately, Voran promised if I had killed all of these l'cie, I would gain my freedom from the brand and I could live on normally. However, without it, I guess I would not have learned a few lessons. In addition, I wouldn't have found the woman beside me. So now, I didn't care as much. What would of I done anyway with my freedom? Most likely continue in my solitude, pleasuring myself but having no one with me.

It feels odd for me thinking this I'm quite... happy is what they call it I believe?

I accept this tragic fate. If I turn Ci'eth then I'm prepared to die, I've been prepared since the fight against Voran. If crystal... well I guess I'll enjoy sleeping on my own.

"It's okay. Still have time." I replied to my lover's question, slightly lying but not completely. I did not have a lot of time, but I still had it.

I watched her as she sighed in relief then lean gently on my shoulder. I smiled as I wrapped my right arm around her and have the hand rest on her stomach. I then listened as she started talking to me.

"I'm scared Fi. I don't want you to turn Ci'eth and have you... trying to kill me. But I also don't want you to turn crystal either. I just want to live a normal happy life with you, forever. Why can't we?" Zafia whispered sadly, eyes half closed in thought.

I softly sighed as I pulled her closer comfortly. "I know... It's just the way things are though." I said softly.

"But it's not fair!" I heard Zafia say loudly, as she made a face full of despair. "I-If you turn Ci'eth... then... then..."

"All of you will have to kill me." I answered for her with a slight frown as she only saddened more.

"I don't want to kill you though! I won't! Fi I-" Zafia said loudly, her head turning sharply toward me but as she did, I interrupted her sentence by locking our lips together in a kiss. I felt her relax and return it eagerly. When I broke it, I looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want to. But if that does happen you need to." I said to her, slightly uncomfortable by the tenderness I was showing but ignored.

Zafia stared up at me, tears brimming in her eyes then closed them as I kissed them away. "But-" she started to say until I placed my left hand's index finger on her soft lips to silence her.

"But." I said as I looked at her deeply, feeling my chest hurt again. It was pounding hard. I guess that was my heart racing. I felt embarrassed at what I was about to say but I mentally shook my head as I held on to my confidence. "I'll always be here. No matter what happens. Body or soul, I'll be here with you. I-" I paused and gulped a bit at the words I was about to say. It still felt weird saying these words... "I love you, Zafia." I finished smiling at her and snickering at her bright expression, most likely pleased in hearing those words since I rarely said them at all.

She flung her arms around my neck tightly. She then whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling it gently. "Promise? Promise to always be here with me?" she said, a soft plead to me.

I gently nodded, my arm still around her. "I promise. I'll be here no matter what happens." I whispered and chuckled as she nuzzled my neck happily.

"I'm glad..." Zafia murmured.

I grinned as I held her in my arms for many moments. Till I lifted her chin and passionately kissed her. I then pushed her down so she lies on the grass on her back. While I was on top of her. I smirked down at her and seductively nibbled her ear then kissed her down her neck, enjoying the small gasps and moans she made, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"W-Wait Fi! W-What about the others? W-We can't do it here-" Zafia stuttered to say and gasps as my hands wander her body, interrupting her sentence.

I only grinned in amusement as I raised my head to look her in the eyes. "Oh let them look. It be a good lesson. And if they want to join... well the more the merrier." I smirked and pecked her forehead.

"Fio!" Zafia playfully scowled but then giggled as she kissed me.

I smiled and returned it. Even though I have never been in love before. I seem to love this girl. I love how she smiles, how she looks at me, her laugh, her body, her kindness yet fierce protectiveness, her shyness, how she easily gets embarrassed and how easily it is to make her make some noise without trying, I love her voice and the sound she makes, the way she calls my name at any time, and even the nickname she gave me. Most of all, I love how she truly loves me, no matter what I have done to her or anyone else. Being a idiot, if it means feeling this way and having this women in my life, isn't as bad as I thought. Cause I want to be with her, be here, forever.


End file.
